Lone Famiglia
by Kayne Argand
Summary: Twenty years from the present, a dark figure is destroying the Mafia, one Family at a time. One boy decides to start his own Family to destroy this evil. Rating will change as necessary. For now, T.


Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

Lone Famiglia

Chapter 1:

"Wake up!" a voice from the kitchen said. "You'll be late for school!"

"Yes, Mother," a voice replied from beneath blankets. After a bit of struggling a male, about 16 years old, moves the covers aside, then gets out of bed. He opens the blinds and window and takes a deep breath. "It's going to be a good day today," he whispered to himself, carefully placing his schoolbooks into his backpack.

The boy walks downstairs, wearing his school uniform, with some additions. His private school requires a semi-formal attire; White button-down long sleeve and black dress pants, and casual footwear. To this, he wears a black vest, along with a black fedora lined with an orange dressing. The boy allows his medium-length black hair to hang out from the hat, not bothering to comb it whatsoever. "Good morning, Mom," He smiles at his mother in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry, Kayne," his mother replies. "The stove broke, so there's no breakfast for today other than instant noodles." Not disappointed in the least, Kayne goes to the closet and chooses a bowl of beef cup soup. Since childhood, he has enjoyed eating ramen, however unhealthy it is, and he even enjoys waiting for his soup to finish. Kayne takes a piece of leftover pork from the refrigerator and places it into a bowl, then pours his noodles over it. He eats happily as his mother calls the local repairmen shop.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Argand household…" Kayne motions to his mother that he's finished eating and he's leaving for school now. His mother smiles and nods, and goes back to her conversation. "You can come tonight? That's great! Thank you. Good day."

Kayne enjoys simple things. Simply walking to school on a fresh day gives him happiness. He stops at a small tree and admires the artistry of it all- the way the branches expand into intricate weaves, and the way the leaves reflect the morning dew. He continues onward towards his academy. It is his turf. The women adore him, and the men dream to be him. He maintains his high grades and plays music on occasion for charity in the auditorium. He is an idol, but he never lets it get to his head.

"Hey, did you hear?" Kayne overheard a conversation between two younger students. Sophomores, he assumed. "Those guys attacked again. A ton of people from the school got attacked. A few students were hospitalized, but a teacher is in critical."

"Who was it?" The other student inquired.

"Mr. Ett-" Kayne grabbed this boy by the collar in anger. A spark of red came from his hand.

"Mr. Etto? What hospital is he in?" he nearly screamed. "Tell me!"

"Now, now, Kayne," a voice came from behind him. "Let's settle down." Kayne released the student and apologized. A wisp of blue emanated from his knuckles. "Move along, child," the voice spoke. "This boy is fearsome when angered." The two students scampered off.

"Master Etto," Kayne said calmly. "I… Apologize for that. Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Etto put a hand to Kayne's shoulder. "Don't overdo it. Come, let us go inside." The two walked into one of the side buildings on the school campus. It was the faculty dormitory, where staff who live too far from the school stayed for school days. Etto opened the door to his own living quarters – a medium sized room armed with a desk, refrigerator, microwave and television. Kayne knew his tutor kept his necessities in the closet. "Tea?"

"No, thank you," Kayne opened the window and sat on the sill. He stayed there for a moment, then got up and moved towards Etto. A spark of purple shined with each footstep. "Okay, I'm going to cut the shit. What the fuck happened to you? You're not supposed to get involved in battles!"

"Calm down, Kayne. I am alright. I merely tried to defend myself. Saving the other students was just a bonus." Etto sat down and sipped on his tea. His eyes sharpened and focused on the tea. "Kayne. It's beginning." He laid his tea down and stood. "The battle is upon you. Where is your Family?"

Instead of answering, he pointed outside the window. Etto peered outside to see the hundreds of students going about their everyday lives – the different cliques mingling amongst themselves and avoiding others. Kayne looked at the soccer teams playing in the courtyard. He noticed the two leaders furiously fighting for control of the ball. He also noticed a quiet girl who was performing magic tricks for the day-care division of the school. He glanced over to the school bullies, focusing on their newest member.

The gang of harassers was not so much a group of physical harassers as they were mental. They only included the newest member, because she was the muscle they needed if they ever got into a serious fight. Kayne really did not prefer involving women in fighting, but she was a strong one, and one he needed to defeat his enemy. The bullies moved over to a small group of sixth graders and began their treatment. Kayne couldn't hear anything they were saying, but he saw that the harassed students were not taking it very well. All but one of them, that is. The boy looked very frail, but he seemed determined in getting the bullies away from his friends.

"I don't care what you do to me," he said. "Just leave them alone!"

The gang's leader merely smirked. He easily towered over his fellow classmate, so taking him down should be no challenge, even for him. "Che," he scoffed. "Don't stand up to us, kid. What are you going to do, nerd us to death?" Laughs could be heard from the other goons.

"Don't piss me off," the boy did not assume any sort of fighting stance. He merely jumped forward and punched the towering being in front of him. "Or I get angry."

The other members of the gang were astounded. "How could a punk like him take down the boss?" they thought to themselves. "What are you waiting for, you idiots! Gang up on him!" The goons did as they were told, grabbing the small child by the arms and lifting him off the ground.

The boy's friends were shocked at their friend's act of selfless bravado. "Get out of here!" he screamed, and the children began running away. They did not want to leave their friend, but they had to. "Don't think about getting away with this," he said to his attackers. "Besides, six-on-one is very unfair."

"Yes," the leader agreed. "It's very unfair. But we're bullies. What did you expe-"

"I wasn't finished, you." He smirked. "Six-on one would be unfair… If I were regular." The boy closed his eyes and a glow of green emanated from his necklace. Suddenly, a surge of lightning shot out of the restrained boy and struck all of his assailants.

"This kid isn't human!" the leader whimpered in fear, picking himself off of the ground. "Everyone, get out of here!" The gang of bullies ran off, discharging electricity when they approached the playground and gate. "You'll regret this-OW! Watch your back, you! You're going d-AHHOOWW!"

"Enjoy the spark, kids," the boy smirked. He dusted himself off and proceeded into his class building.

"What an interesting boy," Kayne watched the events unfolding from the window. "Who is that kid, Master Etto?

"That," Etto said after a sip of his soup. "Is Tolvic Etric. He's pretty much regular student, like everyone else. He puts others' well beings more than he does himself. Actually, that's the first time I've seen him or any other student other than you shoot flames."

"That output of Lightning Flames, and at such a young age, as well… It's impeccable, isn't it, Master?"

"It is certainly greater than anything I've ever seen. He may even rival Lambo." Kayne winced at the mention of the name.

"Please make no mention of the enemy," Kayne rose from the window and looked at the flag in Etto's room. The Vongola Family's coat of arms adorned the wall near the door. "I can't believe the strongest Family in the Mafia would turn all of a sudden. Tenth… Tsunayoshi Sawada… You're going down!"

The room was pitch black, aside from the lone strand of sunlight coming down from the only open window. A man wearing a red dress shirt and a black suit walked down the carpet strip. His white hair made him look ghostly. "Tenth," he said, taking a knee in the spot of light. From here, he could see the throne, and the man sitting in it – One who used to be kind and benevolent. The glow of the Sky Flame on his forehead was no longer fluid, not burning in a spiked fashion. The lion lying down next to the throne did not look as it did ten years ago, either. "The Chiavallone Family has fallen." He winced at the name. One of the strongest Families, falling so easily to the hands of his own men.

"Good. How many are left?"

"Only one. The Lone Family," The man sitting in the throne winced. "Is something the matter, Tenth?"

"Yes. Destroy them," He stood up, prompting the lion to awaken, as well. "Destroy them as soon as possible. Their boss is one to be feared." He looked at his Guardian. "Gokudera."

"Yes, Tenth?" Gokudera looked up at his friend. The face he knew ten years ago had been destroyed. This Tsuna was no longer the carefree boy he was twenty years ago. He feared this man, but he swore to stand by this man to the ends of the earth.

"You seem troubled. What is the matter?"

"It is nothing, Tenth. I will be excusing myself now." Gokudera bowed to his Family's Boss and walked out of the room. So many things were running through his mind, though. Who is the Lone Family? When did Tsuna meet them? What was the most puzzling to Gokudera was that Tsuna. Something was odd about him. He shrugged it off and continued walking.

"Go on, Kayne," Tsuna stood outside the window. "Find me. Kill me. If you can, that is." An evil laughter, almost maniacal, echoed from the main hall. "COME AND GET ME!"


End file.
